Project Summary/Abstract Black men have consistently had the highest incidence and mortality rates of prostate cancer among all race/ethnic groups in the United States. Racial disparities across the prostate cancer survivorship continuum (from the point of diagnosis to long-term survivor) have existed for decades. Prostate cancer survivors with lower income, less education, and African ancestry tend to have poorer QOL and a lower likelihood of survival compared with higher-income, more educated, and white prostate cancer survivors. Prostate cancer survivors often report the lack of accessible quality information to assist with decision-making and symptom management across the cancer continuum and studies suggest unmet information and the need for supportive care is prevalent. Although guidelines exist that specifically address prostate cancer screening and treatment, few structured recommendations exist to optimize the survivorship experience of Black men who have been previously treated for prostate cancer. The African Caribbean Cancer Consortium (AC3) is an NCI-EGRP supported consortium. The AC3?s Prostate Cancer Initiative (PCaI) was birthed as a local initiative led by Philadelphia-based members of the consortium. This multi-institutional partnership between Lincoln University, Fox Chase Cancer Center and Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center at Jefferson is dedicated to the prevention of premature prostate cancer deaths and excess suffering in the Black community, and is committed to outreach, advocacy, and awareness to reduce the burden of prostate cancer in men and their families. We now seek funding to support a conference that is dedicated primarily to prostate cancer survivorship and quality of life for Black men and their families. The ?African Caribbean Cancer Consortium Prostate Cancer Advocacy and Survivorship Conference for Men of African Descent? will be held in Philadelphia PA. The conference is designed to inform prostate cancer survivors and their families and to connect men with a group of cancer survivors, who have common issues, barriers, and histories that will serve to advance a broader level of group consciousness and the recognition that they are not alone. Furthermore, this conference not only addresses the needs of Black prostate cancer survivors and their families but is also viewed as a beginning stage in the establishment of solid partnerships between scientific researchers and community-based advocates to help promote greater levels of cultural sensitivity that can guide evidenced-based interventions. The Specific Aims are: 1) To facilitate knowledge transfer where survivors can exchange and share practical strategies related to cancer risk and outcomes, and promote the development of and coordination of research studies in Black prostate cancer survivorship;2) To promote health equity by providing culturally specific and culturally sensitive research information to the community in order to improve knowledge, awareness of cancer risk and survivorship strategies; 3) To develop a speaker?s bureau and training for survivors to serve as community health educators; and 4) Formation of a Black Prostate Cancer Alliance.